The overall goal of the RCMI/Faculty Development component is to produce highly and independent research investigators that can competently compete for national PHS R01 level grants. The specific goal of the RCMI/Faculty Development component, is t enhance institutional research capabilities through excellence in grantsmanship and writing in the biomedical fields. The objectives of the Faculty Development compone RCMI will be realized by: Sponsoring research development and training seminars for faculty, postdoctoral fellows and pre-doctoral students. Enhancing faculty proficie research methodology, protocol development, project management, mentoring, literatur appraisal, effective oral presentation, grantsmanship and biomedical writing skills. Developing a faculty-mentoring network for the junior faculty, postdoctoral fellows predoctoral students